Digital Video Compression Center
Background: Digital Video Compression Center (legally Digital Video Compression Corporation) was a DVD transfer company, founded in 1996, and acquired by Deluxe Digital Studios on August 10, 2004. Around September of the same year, Deluxe put DVCC's website domain up for auction, later to shut the company down after a few months. in 2005, DVCC was revised. 1st Logo (1997-2001) (MGM/Universal); (1998-2001) (20th Century Fox) DVCC Early Variant.jpg DVCC Later Variant.JPG Logo: On a black background, we see a dark lime green rectangle with the cut-out call letters "dvcc". Above the logo is "DVD Production Services By:", and below it is "Digital Video Compression Center", "Universal City, California", and, in a smaller size, the URL "http://www.dvcc.com", stacked on top of each other, respectively. Variant: On the original 1997 DVDs of Beethoven, GoldenEye, and The Wizard of Oz the URL is missing, perhaps due to DVCC not having a website at the time of its release. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon. It can be seen on DVCC-authored Universal DVDs of the era such as American Graffiti, Apollo 13, The Little Rascals, Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park, The Chamber, both Nutty Professor movies, Jaws, 1941, National Lampoon's Animal House, The Blues Brothers, Backdraft, The Bone Collector, October Sky, EDtv, Mystery Men, Dudley-Do-Right, Bowfinger, The Best Man, American Pie, Notting Hill, Meet Joe Black, The Mummy, and *batteries not included. It also appears on Fox DVDs such as Big, Miracle on 34th Street (1947), Speed, Young Frankenstein, Home Alone 3, The Sound of Music, The Abyss: Special Edition, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Cast Away, Edward Scissorhands, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Titan A.E., Big Momma's House, Me, Myself & Irene, Bedazzled, Cleopatra, Tora! Tora! Tora!, True Lies, Strange Days, Fight Club, Raising Arizona, Volcano, The Edge, Anastasia, Monkeybone, The X-Files, The Last of the Mohicans, The Siege, Point Break (1991), Chain Reaction, Big Trouble in Little China, Unlawful Entry, Batman: The Movie, The Thin Red Line, and the Die Hard: Ultimate Collection box set. It even appears on some MGM DVDs like The Black Stallion, Dr. No,'' From Russia With Love'','' Goldfinger'','' The Spy Who Loved Me'','' Moonraker'','' Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'','' 2001: A Space Odyssey'', 2010: The Year We Make Contact, Red Dawn (1984), Leaving Las Vegas, Annie Hall, West Side Story, The Secret of NIMH, When Harry Met Sally, the "Special Edition" DVDs of Rocky, Carrie, and The Terminator, and the 1999 DVD of The Graduate. This is retained on the 2003 Universal repackaging of the 1998 PolyGram DVD of The Big Lebowski, and it can also be seen on the 2001 DVD of Almost Famous (single-disc release of the theatrical version only; no authoring logo appears on the 2-disc Untitled version) from DreamWorks. Among the last DVDs to use this were The Pride of the Yankees and Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Second Season. Can be seen on Inferno (1998). Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2001-2002) (Universal); (2001-October 26, 2004) (20th Century Fox/Artisan Entertainment); (2001-2003) (MGM) Logo: A green laser runs through a green block, then it cuts a metallic "d" out. Over a black background with smoke in the center, the "v" and two "c"s fly out, then the final product rests in the center. The text "Digital Video Compression Center" fades in below. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A buzzing sound followed by a tense rhythmic tune. Availability: Uncommon. This is known to appear on Universal Studios and 20th Century Fox DVDs such as Ice Age, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water, The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, Halloween III: Season Of The Witch, The Transporter, Big Fat Liar, Garfield's Holiday Celebrations, Garfield As Himseft, The Simpsons: The Complete Third Season, The Girl Next Door, Futurama: Volumes 1-4, Family Guy: Volumes 1-2, The Simpsons Gone Wild, Man on Fire, Willow, Garfield and Friends: Volumes 1 and 2'', ''Home Alone 4, King of the Hill: The Complete 1st Season, Unfaithful, both Cocoon movies, Arrested Development: Season 1, Runaway Jury, Solaris, The Flight of the Phoenix (1965), M*A*S*H (1970) (in addition to seasons 3-6 of the TV version), The War of the Roses, The Hustler, Daredevil, X-Men 1.5, X-2: X-Men United, Alien Quadrilogy, Josie and the Pussycats (2001), The Fast and the Furious, Welcome to Mooseport, There's Something About Mary, Drumline, Predator (1987), The Mummy Returns, Mulholland Drive, How High, The Scorpion King, Planet of the Apes (2001), High Crimes, Moulin Rouge!, William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet: Special Edition,'' Shallow Hal'', Speed: Five Star Collection, Robin Hood: Men In Tights, The Day After Tomorrow, The Thrill of it All! ''and ''Shenandoah, among others. On MGM releases, this is known to appear on the Legally Blonde films, Die Another Day, Ghoulies II, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Escape from New York, It Runs in the Family, and Thelma and Louise. It also appears on the 2003 Extreme DVD edition of Terminator 2: Judgment Day from Artisan Entertainment. A Thing That Flings And Other Stories, and Can be seen at The End of Princess Mononoke on VHS and The end of Quest for Camelot and Rock-A-Doodle on DVD. Scare Factor: Minimal. The music might get to some, but this is a nicely animated logo. Category:Logos Category:Defunct Category:2004 Category:Defunct in 2004 Category:2005 Category:Returning in 2005